


《荼靡》

by Oh_Is_G



Category: Misty (TV), 迷雾
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Is_G/pseuds/Oh_Is_G





	《荼靡》

「爱到尽头，开到荼靡，名为毁灭」

                                             ——《迷雾》剧改同人

 

 

 

有时候我会想，

如果我从来没有遇见你，

我是不是能过得潇洒一点，自由一点。

不会那么拼命的为了爱你去努力，

更不会连最卑微，最简单的忘记你，

也舍不得，做不到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“惠兰啊……“

镜子中那个蓬头垢面，酒气满身的男人撑在盥洗盘前，目光锁定了身后穿着睡裙，眉目染上担忧的女人。

高惠兰，国民女主播，他的妻子。

在暖黄的灯光下，她周身散发着一种名为家的气息，姜太昱看着镜中的妻子，酸楚竟泛上心头。

他微微晃动脑袋，以为能把心酸和秘密一并带走，可当他回过身迎上她的时候，那阵熟悉的香气让他瞬间便红了眼圈。

“惠兰啊……“ 只是喊了她的名字，他就忍不住心痛。

 

 

 

 

 

你说，

假如，当初我和你认识比凯文李早三分钟，

假如，你能多爱我一点点，就一点点，

假如，我对你的爱不是在失去前才触动到你的心房，

你说，

我是不是，就能好好照顾你这一生？

 

 

 

 

 

可惜，

世界没有后悔药，也没有如果二字。

 

 

 

 

 

“你醉了。“ 

高惠兰叹了口气，上前扶着平日温润体面，如今却喝得烂醉如泥的丈夫，浓烈的酒气沁入她鼻腔，熏得她也醉了两分。

扶着姜太昱到浴缸边上坐好，她才调了温水沾湿毛巾，打算帮他去去酒气醒一醒。

稍微给他擦净额上颈侧的薄汗后，捻着旋开白衬衫的扣子的手竟轻而不显的颤抖着。

一颗……

身上的古龙水，好像还是她第一支送给他的。

两颗……

他，额头好像都长了皱纹了。

三颗……

他，没有胡茬好像更帅气了。

姜太昱，我们都已经在各自的老去，不知道我在你心里，还是十年前那个追求正义的小记者吗？

指尖抚过让她心头悸动的嘴唇，难得的没有与他唇枪舌战，“下次别喝这么多……“

他握上脸颊旁的手腕，却再一次干脆利落的把它甩开，只是单纯的触碰，足以让姜太昱神思仿佛。

有多久不曾碰过这双手了？

三年？五年？

记不清了。

差点都忘了高惠兰的手也曾经是有温度的，

而姜太太这一双手，曾经把他整颗心暖得热腾腾。

“惠兰，不如我们算了吧。“ 他没有勇气看着她的眼睛说出这句违心的话。

不想我们从无话不说，到无话可说，这中间有多难过，我都记得清清楚楚。

“你不信我。“

从温水变凉水不过几分几秒的时间，而人心从热到凉，也仅仅只需要只字片语。

算了吧，他还是不相信你。

算了吧，他还是选择放弃你。

算了吧，他还是在记恨着你。

高惠兰，为什么还要抱有希望呢？

毛巾被人随手扔在地上，她讪讪的笑了，把刚才姜太太的一丝动容小心的藏起来。

“你还是不信我？“ 

水滴染湿了地毯，一圈圈的深沉犹如他们的婚姻，从洁白无瑕到掺杂污迹，即使洗干洗净，也总有无情的印记提示他们的曾经。

“我一直都相信你。但从他在泰国把胸针还给我的那一刻起，我动摇了。“

“姜太昱，你这个混蛋。“

 

 

 

 

 

看，

你眼里的难过，都快溢出来了。

惠兰啊，

别为了我这个混蛋哭，不值得的。

 

 

 

 

 

她站在他面前挺直腰脊，双手攥在身旁，努力睁大眼睛不让眼泪出卖她的委屈。

“我跟他在一起是以前的事。泰国的采访我推不掉，也不可能推。这是我的工作，但并没有发生你想象的事，为什么……“

姜太昱熟悉又陌生的眼神，到底还是高惠兰读懂他是什么意思。

她低着头咬着唇，不想让他看到自己不堪一击的脆弱，声若蚊蝇却带着她的倔强，“……为什么你不相信我？“

“惠兰啊……“ 她听不到他鼻音浓重，只看到他悻悻地伸出手接着她的泪，灼伤他的心，亦束缚着他的脚步。

“…我想…我没办法再继续爱你了。“

对不起，又让你为我流泪了。

不过，这是最后一次。

“离婚吧。“ 字面的决绝掩盖了他的纠结与争扎，他不能连累自己最心爱的人。

“你…你说什么？“ 猝不及防的抬头，泪痕满脸的高惠兰还是完完全全展露在他眼前。

不可置信。

他怎么，怎么舍得？

“明天我把协议书放桌子上，你签名。“

姜太昱像是用尽全力从她手中抽出前臂，白衬衫上的皱褶一如他心头上的难言之隐，抹不平，亦挥不去。

“太昱……“ 她从身后紧紧圈着他，宽敞的后背是多么让她安心。

哪里还有高傲的高主播，靠在他身后的是消失多年的姜太太，“…能不能…不离婚……“ 

隐隐约约的哽咽无形地敲打着姜太昱的意志，他多怕自己会忍不住答应了她，可是，他不能。

“拖下去对谁都不好，算了……“ 

话尾还来不及说出便被一道温柔的吻覆在唇上，他并没有迎合着她的亲吻，可是尝到腥咸的一瞬，他双手不自觉的搂上他的心上人。

姜太昱，请你不要丢下我，好吗……

亲吻，是情人间最坦诚的告白，不论有多少的爱恋，多少的憎恨，一个吻便能不言而喻。

爱恨交织而成的热吻，架在一对越走越远的夫妻间。

她伸手揉着他粗糙的发脚，鼻尖缱绻的蹭着他的，泫然欲泣，却还是挽着笑，重新吻上他的唇，带着她的祈求。

深吻间的呼吸匮乏，她微颤的唇和着起伏不断的胸口彰显着她在这场情事的热情。

“要我。“ 

她抓着他的手，放到睡裙的肩带上，轻轻往下滑，圆润的双肩在温热的掌心覆盖下，逐渐升温。

姜太昱的再三犹豫让她的心凉了几分，但她今夜并不想再顾忌虚无缥缈的矜持，也不想再考虑那些事业前途，她只想挽回她的家，她的丈夫。

微凉的身材贴上炽热又沾满酒气的胸膛，她细碎的吻落在他的颈侧与胸口，轻力的啃咬，足以燃起他的情爱。

“…惠兰…“ 原谅我。

他揉着不盈一握的腰肢，俯身便含上她的耳朵，沿着耳廓轻啄，舔了舔滑嫩的耳垂，虔诚又爱怜的吮吻，拥着她进淋浴间。

热气蒸腾，源源不绝的热水从花洒冒出打在二人身上，他护着她的头抵在了墙上，后背冰凉的与身上滚烫的都刺激着她，激得她挺了胸前的软肉紧贴在宽广的胸膛蹭着。

高惠兰仰起头，任由他在脖颈间的吮吸，她眯着眼睛看向镜子里的自己，若隐若现的点点红痕，说明了姜太昱的口不对心。

他分明是舍不得她。

热水打在他的身上并没有让他的体温下降，他开始不满足于唇舌与脖颈流连，淡黄的灯影将她玲珑有致的身材完整的勾勒，挺立的乳尖像罂粟般诱导着他去采摘。

所思亦所至，他顺从自己的心意轻柔地含上，偶尔被牙齿划过惹得她嗔了几声，双手轻扯他的发，企图让他一再怜惜的对待自己。

许是事隔多年，再次被心爱的人温柔对待，她忍不住拉着他的耳朵，低头动情的吻上他，小巧的舌尖撬开牙关，手沿着腹肌划过，轻轻揉着他的炽热，感受着在她的手中逐渐变得粗壮。

鼻息相换。

他小心探进那片早已潮湿的溪谷，突如其来的异物感让她止了呼吸仰起头，片刻才呼出一声极致娇媚的叹息。

“轻点…“

拉起她的腿勾在腰间，她还没来得及扶稳身旁的窗台，便感觉他已逐渐埋进，然而紧致的秘处并没有足够的滋润让他轻车直入，只是浅浅的探进，已经让她紧蹙双眉。

“……轻点…“

他托着她丰翘的臀，让她一再贴近自己同时亦在她的敏感处细细揉捏抚摸的安抚着，直到感受到湿热的沁出足够滋润着她后，他才敢挺动腰胯，完全没入。

狭小的淋浴间，水蒸汽混在情欲中不断升腾，而眼前人滚烫的身躯逐渐加快的速度，使她不得不一手环着他的脖后，让脊背靠在墙上支撑。

燥热的肌肤在触碰到冰凉的瓷砖时，极端的感官刺激足以覆盖她的理智，伴随而来是散发出一种让她无法自控而屏住呼吸后的呻吟。

放下她的腿，他低头埋在高惠兰的胸前把她紧紧的抱着，不敢让她看出自己假装的死心。她的主动，她的配合，甚至是她的喘息和体温，都实实在在的回应着这十年来他对她不顾一切的爱。

 

 

他哭了。

像丢了棒棒糖的大男孩，在心爱的姑娘前无声的饮泣。

别害怕，

以后这一切都会好起来的，

我希望你能好好地活下去，

因为这世界上只有一个你，

一个我不敢再对她说我爱你的，

高惠兰。

 

 

“……太昱…？“ 在热水的拍打下她搂紧着他，没有一丝一毫的缝隙。

明明是他亲口说的离婚，可现在伏在自己胸前瑟瑟发抖的也是他，她直觉他是有事瞒着，只是还来不及开口问问他怎么了，已被转过身背对着他。

沿着脊背上下抚摸着性感诱人的琵琶骨，他毫无征兆的扣起她的腰肢从后而入，藏入深处的同时给予了他最便捷的路径，他覆上她双乳，亦轻亦重的揉着。

她撑在墙上的手已抚上他湿透了的发，扭动被燥热难耐的快感操纵着的身体紧贴在他胸膛，在水流的滋润下闭上眼睛亲吻他，任由他在身上肆意索取。

当掌心抚过起伏不止的丰腴，流连平坦的腰腹，此起彼落的气息，男人应如虔诚的教徒亲吻女人，才得以被允许探取满载着堕落与快乐的感官，填满交织着爱与痛的心灵。

 

 

 

 

 

闭上你的眼睛，我的爱人。

请跟随心底最真实的意愿，把自己完全交托于我。

 

 

 

 

姜太昱支起上半身，看着窝在自己怀里正熟睡的妻子，从两人初识到婚姻触礁，她都是十年前那个行事风风火火，对新闻有着满腔热血的高惠兰。

说到底，是他变了。

「高记者，下班后一起吃饭吧」

记得那日无风无风，他就这样坐在楼梯上，从中午等到晚上，只为了一个素未谋面的女人。

傻吗？很傻。

值得吗？值得。

许是姜太昱轻抚她脸颊夹杂了不少温柔，心心念念的妻子还是辗转而醒，睁开惺忪的眼眸，依恋地蹭着他的掌心。

“怎么醒了？“ 温声细语，沁着他被束缚的心。

“想多看你一会。“ 他用手去触摸这双曾经充满亮泽，让他着迷的眼睛。

可是后来，是他亲手把她逐出自己的世界，令她眼里最后一点光也消失殆尽。

太凉了。

“惠兰…“ 

害怕从他嘴里听到分离，她抬手捧着他的脸，主动吻上他的唇，没有掺着利益和计算，是一个单纯带着爱情的吻。

「惠兰啊，你愿意嫁给我吗」

他无可救药的喜欢她，尽管知道她并不爱他。

高惠兰握着酒杯的手不禁微颤，看着他染满喜欢与快乐的目光，那是她触不可及的愉悦。

「姜律师，对不起，我并不爱你」

十年前，她并没有爱上他。

十年后，她小心翼翼把心掏出来，双手捧给了他。

「没关系。我想尽我所能给予一切你想要的」

姜太昱，我们重新开始，好吗？

缠绵动情的深吻，勾起了往昔与现实的交错，她扶着男人的肩将他推在床上，骑跨在他身上，望着他眼底那抹疑惑，竟与她脑海里那双失落的眼眸重叠。

她俯身在他胸膛极尽温柔的亲吻着，每一分每一寸都告诉他，高惠兰是有多么的了解他。

细腻滑嫩的肌肤贴在他健硕的腿侧，她领着他的手来到娇小的乳间，扬起沾满薄汗的脖颈，任由沁着潮气滋养着他的炽热。

「惠兰呐，我爱你」

轻浅的没入让她不适应的微微颤抖，可她仍撑在他的小腹把他淹没在自己身体，久未触及的紧致和滚烫激得她挺腰仰头，吐出浅显的轻喘。

生疏和稚嫩的动作并没有掩盖了她不善于言说的爱意，吞吐间藏着这些年来的愧疚，委屈，歉意，热情，以及她的欢喜。

她愿意将自己的一切都交给他，一如当年在神父面前说的誓词。

「我，高惠兰，愿意嫁你姜太昱为合法丈夫」

细汗顺着发梢，沿着俏挺的乳尖滴落在他的胸腹上，他撑起身扶着她的腰带动着交合的节奏，她抚着男人冒着汗水的后背，迷离的目光伴着她呵在耳边的热气，一并刺穿他尘封的记忆。

「我需要得到主播的位置，孩子以后再要吧。对不起」

家庭和孩子，远不比她的事业前途来得重要。

为了新闻主播的位置，为了能得到公公的认可，她可以毅然决定不要他们的孩子，亲手放弃一个小生命。

似是发狠的挺直了腰身，不管不顾的在她深处横冲直撞，当他看到她只是顺从的配合他肆无忌惮的掠夺，心一横，咬上她的肩颈。

“啊……“

指甲掐入结实的背肌，划过的力度不浅但却只给他带来三道不痛不痒的红痕。

深知自己曾经给他带来的伤害是有多痛，或许她需要用一生去弥补那道拦在他们之间的疤痕。

“…对不起……“ 

她不知道除了道歉还能说什么，往口伶牙俐齿，争强好胜的高惠兰面对着姜太昱，除却打在他耳畔的呵气，就只剩下那一声又一声的对不起。

薄汗淋漓的胸房蹭在他身前，她伸出双臂环抱着他的头，默默念着他的名字，可只是想到这三个字，她已忍不住落泪。

姜太昱，原谅我。

带有余温的泪水在滴落他身上时，微凉的潮湿让他缓和了几分夹着发泄的举动，抬头看她泪眼朦胧，他想到的却是那日在咖啡厅，母亲要求自己放弃她。

「母亲，她是我妻子。我会无条件的保护她，相信她」

“惠兰啊……“

见不得她眼中的悲戚，含笑吮去她挂在脸上的几行泪痕，腥咸侵蚀口腔的感觉，支配他的情感，在脑海里勾勒出她向母亲下跪的情景。

她扶着他的肩，按着节奏一步一步让他感受她心口如一的爱，只是她与他从肉体到心灵早已相连合一，她能体会他的痛苦，正如他能感受她的愉悦。

“姜太昱，我……“ 还没来得及说出口的爱你已被他的急躁吞噬。

「姜太昱，我好像爱上你了」

不要说，

请你不要说出口。

只要你说一个爱字，

我蓄积已久的勇气便全然崩塌，

再也没有办法把自由还给你了。

这一夜，像是暴风雨前夕，最后的狂欢，他肆意妄为的索取，她毫无条件的奉献，柔媚，疼痛，哀怜，狂放，统统混在他满腔炽热的情欲，倾注在他人生路上最后一株荼靡花上。

 

 

 

「惠兰，

千万不要原谅我，

千万不要……」

 

 

 

 

漫天飘雪的街头，凌晨时分的静谧就像踌躇不决的男生，正满怀希望等心仪的女生回头，希望把手中的捧花交到她手上，牵着她走上一条名叫幸福甜蜜的路。

可是，姜太昱不会再等到他的妻子了。

一切都太迟了。

西装笔挺的他还是往日儒雅风骨的姜律师，衬衫上的领带是她送的生日礼物，车内亦正播放着他们的情歌。

Painful Love，明明是如初的感觉，偏偏品出一种解脱。

“高惠兰，我真的很爱你，很爱很爱。“ 

Nothing lasts forever. 

姜太昱和高惠兰的爱与痛，

该止于此了。

让他带走曾经的伤痛，

只留下对她的爱恋，

代替他永远种在她心里，

永不枯竭。

The love you shared will be forgotten as well as the heartache that goes along with it.

“惠兰，对不起。“

脱下左手无名指的婚戒，紧紧握在掌心间，他缄默无言只抬手到嘴边烙下深深一吻，决然踏上他再无回头路的雾途深渊。

 

「惠兰，嫁给我好吗」

 

「惠兰，你会爱上我吗」

 

「惠兰，我们要个孩子好吗」

 

「惠兰……」

 

「惠兰……」

 

 

 

 

“高女士，姜太昱先生在凌晨时分发生了车祸，已经证实死亡。“

 

 

 

高惠兰不知道自己是怎么走出家门，怎么平静的走入比风雪更寒心刺骨的医院。

姜太昱，死了？

她不信。

怎么可能相信，昨晚和她极致缠绵的丈夫，会从此与她阴阳相隔？

她不信！

直到工人把他推到高惠兰眼前时，一直硬撑着的她几乎踉跄倒地。

甩开警官的手，她死死扣紧冰冻的钢板，望着仿佛只是熟睡的丈夫，她生硬的扯出微笑，低声的唤他，是谁都听得出的悲怆。

欲哭无泪。

“高女士……“

警官的话她听不到，完好无缺的遗书她看不到，沾了血迹的婚戒她亦看不见。

“…姜太昱……“ 抚上他的眉目，只是少了温度的他，终究让她止不住的掉泪。

带着她体温的泪水溅在他的手上，再也没能唤醒他。

高惠兰，习惯在你流泪时接住眼泪的人，没了。

“…你这个骗子……“

她攥紧警官递来的遗书和婚戒，望着自己手上那圈连着心脉的指环，无边的讽刺与委屈同时涌上心头，她草草签了字，转身逃离让她无法呼吸的空间。

「惠兰，

千万不要原谅我，千万不要。

这样，下辈子我就能先遇见你了」

她捻紧那枚沾了血迹的婚戒，蹲在大树下牢牢抱着自己，双手捂紧嘴，不让撕心裂肺的哭喊漏出半分。

高惠兰知道，那个比她自己更爱她的姜太昱，永远也不会回来了。

可她已经把这一生中，最后的那点爱意全给了他。

以后，她该怎么办……

以后……

 

 

“……骗子…“

 

 

 

 

 

仁慈的上帝，

恳求你，

让他为我再心动一遍。

 

 

 

 

“夫人，蛋糕已经送过去了。祝您和姜先生结婚十周年纪念快乐。“


End file.
